Server List
`Public Vent NorthAmerica Este es tu lugar!! The World of Warcraft Public Vent Hostname: wow.publicvent.org Port: 4135 Capacity: 1,000 slots, expandable to 5,000 Occupancy: 200-600 users online at any time, 4,000+ unique users daily, 300,000 unique users yearly. Active Moderators: 7 Voice Codec: Speex Qlty 10 Tolerance: Low, rules posted upon connection. Platforms: Primarily World of Warcraft but used by gamers around the globe for everything. Officially the largest and most active Ventrilo server in the world. Sponsored by '''TypeFrag; '''owned and operated by '''Rathamus'.'' ---- SLEEPER CELL * DayZ (ComSec) Hostname: sleepercell.nationvoice.com Port: 3995 Location: Dallas, TX Capacity: 25+ (Scheduled Upgrades) Voice Codec: Speex Tolerance: High Platforms: DayZ Standalone, ARMA 3, CS:GO, Diablo 3, Steam Workshop, *MMO _________________________________________________________ 1904, LLC Hostname or IP: sandiego.nationvoice.com Port: 3835 Location: Los Angeles, CA Capacity: 50 Voice Codec: Speex Tolerance: High, 24/7 LIVE Support Platforms: Counter-Strike, Diablo III, DotA 2, Heroes of Newerth, League of Legends, Rust and World of Warcraft. Occupancy: (35 / Average Per Day) Active Administrators: 5 Read more info here _________________________________________________________ Warcraft Ventrillo Server Hostname:illidanjudgment.typefrag.com Port: 4890 Password: Drop in and say hi! __________________________________________________________ Nequam Ventrilo Hostname: nequam.guildvent.net Port: 5097 Location: Denmark Slots: 35 (rarely more than 10 in use at a time) Trolling / disturbing other people on the server will not be tolerated. Private rooms can be made by contacting an Admin. ---- Hostname: vent.lherlitz.com Port: 3784 Location: Sweden Bandwidht: 100/100 Mbps Slots: 500 Free Vent Server That Anyone Can Join Tolerance: Low Known # of Admins: N/A Hostname/IP: vent53.light-speed.com Port#: 6896 Password: pokemon123 Free Vent Server 200 slot Hostname/IP: ventrilo.rayray.nl or 109.230.220.212 no pass for private channel (pass or with account and admin rights) please contact rayrayserver@gmail.com Free dedicated vent server Tolerance: Very high Known # of admins: 1 Hostname/IP: 74.86.96.12 port #: 8948 Password: PKjA My vent server server that anyone can use Tolerance: Very high Known # of admins: 2 Hostname/IP: V20.DARKSTARLLC.COM port #: 3847 Password: No password "My Ventrilo Server" is a server that could really use any people. Tolerance: Very high Known # of admins: 1 Hostname/IP: vent32.light-speed.com port #: 7989 Password: boat40under 'SupremeVoice.net' - Public Ventrilo Server. SupremeVoice Communications 'Zybez Ventrilo' (www.zybez.net) is a public Ventrilo, but consists of many Runescape players. Tolerance: Average Known # of Admins: 3 Hostname/IP: evolve.typefrag.com Port: 32234 No Password. 'Lone Coders' was once a fully flowing server, though due to resent events has lost alot of members, and are currently re-building. Tolerance: Low Known # of Admins: 2 Hostname/IP: vent.lonecoders.info Port: 3784 No Password. 'Unknown Gamers' is a large server with 250 slots primarily for WoW players on the North American realms. Though, it varies alot. Tolerance: Average Known # of Admins: N/A Hostname/IP: vent3.gameservers.com Port: 4365 Password: wow My vent server server that anyone can use Tolerance: Very high Known # of admins: 2 Hostname/IP: V20.DARKSTARLLC.COM port #: 3847 Password: No password Server Location: housevasta.typefrag.com: Port: 42871 Password: Massassi Keyboard Click Gaming Hostname: keyboardclick.typefrag.com port 15790 Number of Admins 3 Come and join my Ventrilo for a great time. No trolling or harassment is Tolerated by anyone. *** host: krypton.typefrag.com port: 9510 - no password Warcraft Guild / party chat *** Denticy.com (free ventrilo server, very stable, create your own channel and more) Hostname: ventrilo.denticy.com Port: 3784 Website: https://www.supremevoice.net *** Small Communities 'GibThis Ventrilo' is a small gaming server, thought to have about 50 slots, which consists of various groups of friends. Tolerance: Unknown Known # of Admins: N/A Hostname/IP: vent.gibthis.com Port: 3804 No Password. 'Dom's Ventrilo' is a very small 10 slot server which hosts a few friendship groups, but they have plans to upgrade and grow into a public and gaming society in the near future. {C}Tolerance: Zero {C}Known # of Admins: 2 {C}Hostname/IP: hydrogen.typefrag.com {C}Port: 13811 {C}No password. {C} Roleplay Servers 'San Andreas Roleplay' is a large community of San Andreas fans and roleplayers. {C} {C}Tolerance: Low {C}Known # of Admins: 5 {C}Hostname/IP: 8.9.6.122 {C}Port: 4228 {C}No Password. 'Vortex Roleplay' was once a nicely running server, but now is almost completely dead, and is at risk of shutting down. Its purpose is unknown. Tolerance: Unknown Known # of Admins: N/A Hostname/IP: 217.163.25.1 Port: 4111 No Password. DayZ